


Black Light

by WheelOfDawn



Category: RWBY
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I'm cruel to my OC, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Parent(s), Maria is a gem, Ozpin is still an asshole, Pairings Hidden Until Revealed, Panic Attacks, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Racism, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Spoilers: Volume 6 (RWBY), Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21824464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheelOfDawn/pseuds/WheelOfDawn
Summary: Kobe, a broke and broken Huntress gets pulled into the journey of team Rwby and the gang on their quest to Atlas. After the train crash, this small huntress tries to untangle herself from the group, but ends up getting wrapped up even further.Pairings are hidden until revealed in the story.(Warning for mature and dark themes including, but not limited to: Depression, Suicidal attempts, thoughts, and actions, rape, and associated traumas. Oh, and a very colorful mouth on Kobe.)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 21





	1. Broke and Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for coming and I hope you enjoy the misadventures of a tiny OC of mine in the world of remnant. As said by the title this is a dark story with mature themes such as: Depression, Suicidal thoughts and ideation, trauma, and rape. If these topics are too rough on your mental health please do not read for your own sake! Be safe everyone. Suicide Prevention Hotline (1-800-273-8255)

Why do I always seem to find the worst in people? I once thought that maybe someone would take it easy on me, or at least the world could for just a little bit.

"We can't let you take this job, you don't even have a huntress license, how can we trust you'll get the job done and not run off with the lien? Did you grab your parents weapon and run off? Home taught fighting isn't going to fix this!"

"I told you, I'm nineteen. You don't have to pay me upfront, but I can still go kill those Grimm for you, I've done it many many times before." I wondered if I could at least get someone to give me a bite to eat before I fight, but judging by the condescending and judgemental looks I doubted it.

"I'm not telling you so you can run off and get killed girl. Just go back home, I'm not wasting any more time with this." I felt one of my last nerves snap, and was about to start getting physical.

"They're in the forest to the south west, don't die." My mouth was opening to tell him off again when a helpful older villager piped up. Finally someone helpful.

"Thank you, that wasn't so hard was it?" I asked the rest of the gathered people as I checked some of my gear before starting to trek away from those annoying looks. I bet they won't even pay up, since it isn't like I can bring a Grimm corpse back. If they don't I might be in trouble.

===========================

I heard more chattering behind me. It sounded like some were mad at me for my mouth, or at that other guy for telling me.

Now lets find those Grimm before they move, not a huge amount of forest dwelling Grimm, at least in the snow.

After two hours of trekking in the snow it felt like I would never find these bastards, did I just miss them? The directions were pretty vague. Usually they are attracted to me like flies.

"SCRAAAAAW!" There they are. Several other roars followed the first. As they came into sight at the end of the meadow I was in I let my weapon unfold. I was really out numbered in this fight, my only backup was my Naginata I had made at the beginning of school, simple yet elegant if I say so, even if it was taller then me and unwieldy at times.

A pack of Beowolves led the Grimm pack ahead of a smaller group of Manticores. A feral grin spread over my face as I felt the blood pumping fast through my ears. Activating my Aura I swept my Naginata in front of me while I still had at least twenty seconds. In front of me I activated my semblance, tiny ping-pong ball sized balls of light appearing in groups of five. Once I had twenty lined up I selected some targets; The group of manticores should be good, I hate flying Grimm.

I less then the blink of an eye those light orbs disappeared, and equal sized holes appeared in all the visible manticore's foreheads, turning to dust before they even hit the ground.

That was all the time and aura I could spare for the moment before the beowolves were upon me. In a lunge the first wolf leapt for my throat with claws outstretched.

Ducking under that claw I brought my weapon upwards through the Grimm, severing it diagonally before spinning back around to bisect another Grimm sideways. There had to be at least 15 beowolves, more then I was used to in a fight.

I took down another five more before channelling my semblance through my weapon, enveloping the end of the blade in light, extending it as I swung. Like this I don't need to concentrate as much as shooting the light as beams. I also always appreciated the way my blade looked like when using it as a conduit, splitting the growing darkness in that bright glow.

The rest of the fight started to blur together as they pack fell steadily, the ground littered with dissolving Grimm and their limbs, stinging my eyes with the dust. I blinked through the tears as I tore the last beawolf apart. Taking a moment to relax without confirming the area was clear was certainly a foolish move as I felt a talon slice open the aura and flesh on my shoulder from behind.

Spinning around on instinct I beheaded the manticore I didn't kill and let my blade swing around into the snow as I fell to my knees to breath heavily.

"This.. doesn't feel good..." I had to mutter into the frozen misty air as I let go of my blade to clutch at my shoulder. It was bleeding steadily, staining the packed snow a vibrant crimson.

I found that my backpack had fallen off me with it's strap cut from earlier and snatched it up, shakily pulling out the bandaging and gauze I kept within. It took a minute but I was able to wrangle a tight strip over my wound to stem the bleeding.

Knowing it wasn't perfect, and that the cold would only be getting worse I popped a pain pill and a ration for the hike back. Hopefully by the time I returned I would recover enough aura to have it mostly healed. As long as I have some food I can keep going, I just wish I wasn't running low on that also.

==========================

Stepping back into the village I took a look around and saw most everyone in their homes, the fireplaces letting out happy smoke stacks, and the firelight in their windows. I ignored the pang in my chest as I headed to the big house of the chief.

I banged heavily on the door, at least as heavily as I could while cold, tired, and injured. It took a few minutes before I heard movement and drunken laughter. Drunk people never behaved well.

"Who's there! Huh?!" He yelled before looking around. It took me loudly clearing my throat before he looked down, damn giants. "Oh the kid! Levis! The kid is still alive!" He yelled back into his house.

Not long after another giant appeared in the doorway, laughing down at me. "Holy crap she is! So how long did you follow that wrong way?" I now knew what they were laughing at. So that pack was just a pack they didn't know about?

"All that walking... all that fighting for... you to laugh at me? I fought your Grimm! I got my shoulder cut open by a Manticore for you to fucking laugh at me?!" I was now right and truly pissed. "Pay me my lien so I can get out of this trash village you run." I took a few breathes to calm myself, knowing I'm not allowed to slice them open like Grimm.

"Pay you?! You didn't even fight the Grimm we needed killed! Where's your proof you even killed any?!" He sounded somehow outraged I wanted to get paid for my sweat and blood.

"How?! Grimm disappear when they die! I got hurt fighting for this place!" I turned around to show my bandaged shoulder, still stained red with dried blood on my torn skin.

It didn't seem to impress them as the one the chief called Levis left and came back with a stuffed 'beawolf' head. "No they don't! Explain this little bitch! Just because you tripped in the dark doesn't mean shit! Get that shit out of my village!"

"That is fake! There is even a tag on it you fucking idiot! Fuck this village was a waste of time, I could have already been to Mistral city by now!" I now was just pissed at myself as I started to leave.

A part of my rage was exchanged with fear as I felt a rough hand grip my injured shoulder tightly, pulling me back around. "You can pay Us for interrupting our night!" The veins in that giant chief's eyes bulged as he got a sick gleam in his eye. "What do you think Levin? She says she's nineteen! How about you just pay us with that tiny- FUCK!" He didn't get the finish that sentence as in my growing panic my other hand came around up into his face, letting loose a blinding flash of light in the night.

His hand loosened when they both brought their hands to their eyes and reddened skin, giving me a chance to dash into the snow towards the village exit!

I didn't even feel like I was there any more, I felt like I was back in the deeper forests of mistral, running away again just like I did before. I ran as fast as I could as my brain conjured images of more men running me down into the night.

Several miles away I finally stopped sprinting as I landed on my knees to pant for breath. I choked back a sob, pushing those welling emotions deep back down where they belonged. Calming down a little I carefully stood back up.

Walking unsteadily through the snow I had to keep going, Mistral city was still many hours away.


	2. Wrong Track

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kobe plans her next move and meets both a friendly guard, and a not so friendly guard. Amidst this fates begin to cross together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for returning for round two of Black Light. This chapter is a bit slower as a set up to future scenes, with clues hidden throughout. Hope you enjoy!

On tired feet, an aching shoulder, and two nights of no sleep I finally arrived at Mistral City. Over the night I had thought about that village more. I decided I hoped those two disgusting men went blind from my light, and it was likely they did, so I had that going for me at least.

It was a bit past noon when I officially walked into the city, and was so wonderfully greeted by multiple armed guards. My first thought was that those bastards had dared call ahead on me, and my second was that I could still see smoke coming from high up in the city.

"Do you have an ID miss?" The tall man in city security armor looked uncomfortable talking to me for some reason, did he think i was a lost child?

"No, no scroll, I got this though." I fished knelt down to fish out my old ID from my ruined backpack, cringing as my slice stretched painfully. I hoped it didn't open back up. I had found during my walk that my Aura recovery was nearly at zero, really driving the point to me that I was on my last leg in every manner of speaking.

A few guards looked even more tense as I stood back up. Another guard, shorter than the man, and female, came over to me to push the man along. "I'll look at that in a moment dear. My name is Magenta, do you think you could come with me?" She asked in a really gentle voice. Maybe they really did think I was a child...

I nervously took a step back, my heart rate skipping up a few beats "May I ask why? I don't think I've done anything right?" My voice might have cracked as I stared Magenta in the eyes.

"No no dear, just I think I we should get your shoulder looked at, and you look dead on your feet." She offered as I held my backpack tighter, my ID still gripped in my hands.

"Ok, maybe you could also tell me what is going on around here? More guards then I remember." I said and tried to make myself calm down.

We both started walking the short distance to a building I guessed was for the guards by the gate. Walking inside the heater hit me in the face, making me pause to enjoy it.

"Little cold? Did you walk here?" Magenta asked as she brought a first aid kit over and set it on a counter. I took a seat on a comfy chair by the counter and sank into it.

"Yeah... I think I walked about two days straight, got in a big fight, kept walking. I'm a little cold and tired is all." I muttered sleepily as I sat up to let Magenta do her thing.

"A fight? With what? Grimm?" She made a face as I moved my shirt over so she could get to the back of my shoulder. That isn't a good sign.

"Yeah, Grimm. My name is Kobe, I... used to be a student at Haven, haven't been back here in around a year. Thanks for taking a look at me, it's been hurting more and more since I got hit by that manticore. Are... you going to charge me? Because I only got like 40 lien." Some people do like to trick others by not telling them a price before the service, and I know I don't have the money for a proper doctor. Dying by infection is certainly not a noble death.

"Of course I'm not charging you, just worried is all. You must be pretty tough to get this far on foot with only this nasty slice. This might hurt." She warned before she poured something on my wound. I could almost hear the sizzling of the disinfectant as it went to work! I flinched for a moment at that, and took a few deep breaths.

Once she put fresh bandages on my wound I give her my ID. I don't know where I'm going but being able to not be hurt during it would be nice. "Thank you, really, most don't exactly care if they see someone hurt. So can you tell me what has been going on? Things seem pretty hectic."

"Some terrorists and the white fang attacked haven and some of the city. Most of the school was empty, and the bombs were disarmed, but Headmaster Lionheart was murdered." Magenta looked rather saddened by that fact. The sisterly guard went over to a small kitchenette in the corner.

That changes a lot of things. Can't say I'm super torn up about Lionheart, he did screw me over. Oh no, if something this big went down then...fuck. "When did this happen?" I asked almost in a whisper.

"About two days ago, we're still cleaning up. The biggest issue is the Grimm that still keep flocking here. We're called nearly every huntress and huntsmen in Mistral that can be spared." Magenta brought over two bowls of what smelled like beef stew. "Something to warm you up." That actually brought a tiny smile to my face.

I eagerly took a few bites, just letting some warmth fill me, knowing I wouldn't find it again in a long time, if ever. I let the silence hang over us for a while while I ate.

"So nineteen? Man did we all have you pegged wrong, but I'm guessing it happens a lot? A student at Haven?" Magenta asked, putting an end to my enjoyment of our time.

"Yeah, just about every time with everyone, rather frustrating. I... well Haven is a complicated topic for me. I'm not a student there anymore, haven't been for a while." I admitted as I ate the rest of my stew, while ironically stewing in the feelings in my gut.

"But that is the only ID you have? You aren't a Huntress?" Why couldn't she stop asking these questions?! Maybe this city is a bust. I didn't expect to already have to move on.

"Scroll got about a year ago, haven't had the money for a new one. Funny thing about not getting a license, you are pretty much locked into the lower class, no one wants to give you Grimm killing jobs, despite it being all you know how to do, and when you do sometimes they even expect you to work for free despite killing the Grimm either way." I clenched my fists and jaw, not looking anywhere in particular as a tiny bit of anger slipped out. "Sorry just, it is all a sore subject for me. Do you have a map

"It is fine. I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have pried that much. You do look really tired though, we got cots in the back you can use, no one should bother you." That was a pretty tempting offer, my head felt really heavy, and I guess it had been about two days since I even took a nap.

"Maybe a short nap, then I should really get going. You sure?" I asked as my eyelids fluttered. Magenta handed me my ID back. Just mentioning that nap seemed to have put a spell on me, did she spike my food?

"It is fine Kobe, it is just this way." I barely heard her as I stumbled a bit into her as she brought me to that promised cot. I might have mumbled another thanks, but I'm pretty sure I passed out before I even laid down.

"You know no one is going to care if they hear you, just shut up already." That rough and nasaly voice whispered in my ear, each breath of his sending a fresh shiver of fear through my body, my body not responding right as I heard the clinking of metal. "SHUT UP!" A yell into my ear shook me as my hand slammed on my mouth.

Everything was quite bright now as I screamed more into my hand. I heard the echo in my head of that yell even as reality slowly came back to me. No one was in the room, but my heart was beating out of my chest.

I looked up to the clock on the wall and groaned. I had to have been out only about three hours, guess that was all I was going to get. Hoping to my feet I wiped my eyes and grabbed my weapon.

I walked out of their as if my ghosts and demons were nipping at my heels. I wished I could have found a way to keep in contact with Magenta, but I think i've imposed on her enough today.

* * *

Soon I found the noise of the main streets of Mistral drowning out that nightmare, letting it fade to the back of my mind while I myself faded with the crowds. I knew the streets pretty well, letting my mind guide me where I needed to go.

The train station was an imposing sight, but a familiar one. I arrived here for the first time in it, and left with it last time in my flight from Haven. Entering that cavernous building I went over to look at the destination and times. I was pushed a bit by the crowds, and couldn't quite see over the crowds. "Argus! Anyone know what time the train for Argus leaves?!" I shouted a bit over the bustle of the station.

"Train leaves at six, so you got about an hour." A gruff voice said behind me, a tall figure looking over the crowds a bit. I swear I could smell booze on his breath, along with something like cedarwood for some reason. Judging by the weapon on his back he probably was a licensed huntsman.

"Thanks." I said barely loud enough for him to hear as I trotted over towards the ticket stand, praying to any gods that forty lien was enough to buy me my ticket. I also noticed that guy was trailing after me, but didn't look like he was paying attention to me.

Stepping up to the counter I pulled out my pitiful amount of lien. "How much for the train to Argus? One way." I took a peek at his eyes and found them quietly judging me. Yeah I'm pretty dirty, what about it.

"Sorry, that train is one hundred lien." My jaw nearly dropped as I tried to figure this out.

"Maybe you didn't hear me, I said one way, it wasn't this expensive last year. I know the city was attacked and a ton of people are coming here, but I'm getting on the train away from Mistral, they are two seperate lines!"

I could feels eyes on my back from that tall guy. "I don't make the prices girl, sorry." I hated feeling like this, I felt trapped again.

"Please, I only have fourty, don't you have any hunter discounts? I've had a long journey and I'm just trying to get to Argus." I took a few deep breathes, fighting off the growing cold feeling that crept past my anger.

"Listen lady, but you don't even look old enough to be in an academy, let alone a full huntress. If you have license you can show me then I could do it, but otherwise I'll have to ask you to move along."

"I don't have a scroll, it broke on a mission. Almost everyone keeps their information on them. Can't you let that slide this once?" I asked a bit desperately. I really was not looking forward to the alternative.

"I can't do that, and unless you didn't know, impersonating a hunter is an offense in all kingdoms, now you need to leave before I call security." He was looking genuinely annoyed. Everytime I get some hope in my head the world never fails to drown it.

I even felt those eyes judging me from behind, likely from the snort that came out of his nose. Fuck that guy also.

"Fine, asshole. I swear why do I even bother. Guess its another few days of walking, maybe it will kill me this time." I flinched as I felt my mind at onto that sentence, barely shutting it out of my mind. I felt the rest of that anger drain from my system soon, my mind and body just feeling frozen, like a mist settled over me.

* * *

I felt any semblance of control fade away as I let my body wander out of the station, sitting down at the nearest bench. Looking up into the setting sun I wondered if maybe I could rent some kind of vehicle, but doubted those would only be forty lien either.

It took a little while to come back from my mind. It was a bad plan, but I guess that walking really was my only option. Might as well spend that lien on food, I can't taste it really but anything would still be better then hard rations right now.

At least I shouldn't get lost, I just have to follow the tracks and watch out for Grimm. It wouldn't take long to get some real food, then spend what I have left on more rations, even then I wondered if it would be enough to walk three more long and cold days to Argus, I knew there was a strong chance I wouldn't make it. I decided I didn't care much right then.

As I got up to get those tasks done I wondered what I should get to eat. I found a small noodle stand and ordered a nice warm bowl of thick noodles. I knew I should be sparing with my money for supplies, but I knew my mind was not in a good state for this. I was at war with myself as I continued on into the supply shop that catered to hunters.

It was in the middle of me browsing through boxes of hard dry rations, I knew I could get four of them, and it didn't matter to me what flavor. I felt a familiar pair of eyes on me. "Are you following me or something? Can I help you?" I asked dryly while I grabbed my purchases.

"No, just here for the same reason, picking up emergency supplies." He looked in thought for a moment before looking me over some. "Are you serious about walking to Argus? In this season?" He sounded a bit like he thought I was joking.

"Yeah, I guess. I don't have any choice after all." I snorted a bit at his disbelieving look. "Yes, I know it is cold. Yes, I know there are Grimm. Yes, I calculated my risk, and I'm still going to roll the dice. Hope I answered all your questions." I grumbled a bit as I silently checked out my items, spending the very last of my lien.

I thought I had shut that annoying man up, but it seemed like he was still on me. I stopped in my tracks to let him catch up. Turning around I finally looked him in the eyes, and boy did I regret it. I felt myself start to lock up a bit at those blood red eyes, like ones that haunt my formless dreams. I unconsciously took a few steps back.

"Not making any trouble, just wondering if... I'm going to buy you your ticket, train will leave soon." I must have made an amusing face as I puzzled this out.

"Why? You don't know me any. If it is like anything else it probably has some strings attached right?" I tried to look strong and unafraid, but I felt my emotions slipping back in, fear on the forefront.

"Because you look desperate enough to actually get yourself killed walking there. I just don't want that in the back of my mind. No, no strings, you can take it and tell me to fuck off or whatever." He explained and held out that small ticket for me.

I carefully took that ticket, as if it were made from the softest rice paper, or as if he would rip it in front of me. "T-thank you.. Maybe I'll see you on the train. My names Kobe." I turned away a bit, feeling some embarrassment from not being able to get my own ticket.

"Names Qrow, Cya there pipsqueak." I could tell this was going to be an interesting train ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'll try to get into a publishing schedule, but I wanted to get this one out once I finished it. Thanks for dropping by!


	3. Argus limited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kobe finds herself right in the midst of Team QRWBY, JNR, and a lot of angry Grimm.

The day was starting to get a better once I knew I wouldn't have to walk through sheets of snow with limited food and even less Aura. I don't think I could have taken that long walk...

I stood there for a few minutes in that store just processing that conversation, my mind contradicting itself. No strings attached? There isn't any such thing in this world, but I can't figure out what his game is.

I wasn't going to get answers standing around, so I started to head back to the train station while pulling my worn through sweater and hood tighter around me. It would still be a while till the train left so I had some time to look around.

I decided to head back down to the gate and say goodbye to Magenta, It had been a while since it felt someone cared what happened to me, I just wish I had a scroll...

Wading through the crowds I finally made it to the bottom of the hill, scooting off towards the guard house. I felt a smile creep on my face as I spotted that tall woman. "Magenta!" I cried out a bit, finally popping out of the crowds.

"Kobe! How are you feeling?" She asked and helped me off the road so we could talk, looking over my bandages for a moment. "Probably can't take much of a break here, so you might have to make it quick, lots of gate traffic." I felt myself growl a little as I found my hair being ruffled about.

"Yeah yeah, I'm doing alright, better then before. So I wanted to tell you that I'm heading to Argus. It was wonderful meeting you, you were good to me and that means a lot." I turned my head away a bit as I felt some embarrassment slide over me.

"Don't worry about it dear, now head off to that next adventure, and please be safe, I don't want to hear about you dying or anything. If you are every around come by and say hello. If you need a place to stay I can work something out. Just be safe okay?" She warned and looked at me warmly. I felt some heat inside me, memories stirred up of how mother would fuss over me. It felt incredibly warm coming from this honest soul.

I could help but sniffle, my throat choking up for a moment before I moved over to hug Magenta around her middle "I'll try, thank you." I mumbled as I felt larger arms hug around me for a moment. I usually avoided physical contact like the plague but...I think I trust Magenta enough, in fact I could get used to her warm hugs. "Got a train to catch, you take care also." I smiled up at Magenta before I turned away, forcing myself to march into those crowds again. I vaguely heard her say goodbye, and I know she was waving. I really hope I see her again one day.

I couldn't stop sniffling for a small bit as I climbed back up the hill. Well at least I didn't have to say goodbye at a graveside this time, It still was stupid of me to get attached to people, maybe I'm getting too soft. "Dammit Kobe stop doing that, they're just going to die on you, then you're worse off then before." I found myself muttering as a chill set into my body.

* * *

After some mental abuse with myself I found myself close to the station. According to that ticket douche the train would be leaving at six, so I had about a half hour to get to my seat.

Stepping into the heated train station again I couldn't help but glare over at the ticket bastard who didn't seem to have a caring bone in his body.

The platform was starting to empty as trains were boarding the last route of the day, reminding me to hurry. My own train looked sturdier then the others, like the ones I've seen in Grimm heavy areas. I felt embarrassed as I handed my ticket over to the ticket taker before stepping into the first cabin. Looking at my ticket I'm meant to be in cabin seven.

I carefully pushed through the cabins, almost thankful for my tiny size in getting past some bigger passengers. I was on the verge of cabin seven, about to push open the door, and was getting overcome by nerves...I bet that guy got me a ticket with him and whoever is with him, maybe they intend to kidnap me once we reach argus?

Well whatever happens the die is already cast. I carefully slide open that door... and then closed it. Holy crap that is a lot of people in one cabin...Or maybe it is just because everyone was moving.

I took a deep breath and opened up the door, stepping inside, and closing it behind me. I count ed nine eyes looking at me. "H-hello...Don't mind me, just going to take my seat." I squeaked out as I scooted along the wall to some of the cozy looking benches in the cabin.

"So you decided to come? Kobe right?" I heard that rough voice from earlier. I had tried to look up at him, but I know I flinched when I met his eyes, so I kept my eyes on my lap.

"Yup, thank you for the ticket, it was... thoughtful. Don't let me bother you all, pretend i'm not here." I said as clear as I could without stuttering. I was not able to even meet the other passenger's eyes and it seemed to just bring more attention to me, please stop looking at me... It seemed for a moment they would leave me alone, but then I felt someone sit right next to me.

"Hello there, I'm Ruby Rose! So you know my uncle?" This girl was way too cheery! And those eyes! It was like a font of innocence pouring out of her! I quickly averted my eyes away and glued my eyes into my lap.

"Well... I wouldn't say know, just he was nice and... bought me my ticket, since I was kinda broke." I decided to just leave out the part where I would be walking to my frozen demise, no need to freak people out on purpose.

"Wow Uncle Qrow that is surprisingly nice of you." Said the tall blonde woman as she sat down in the seat across from me. Too many people too close... I could feel my nerves ratcheting up. "Oh yeah, I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister!" Okay something was going on there, these two looked absolutely nothing alike!

Qrow seemed to just wave Yang off as he took a swag from a flask. So the scent of booze on him must have been pretty recent. I wasn't really thrilled to be in a cabin with a drunk man. Booze is such a poison.

Yang seemed to enjoy introducing everyone to me for some reason. "So you're all in a team?" They all did seem to group up in their respective teams after all. It hadn't clicked at first that they were hunters until I saw the weapons in the cargo racks above, while I still had mine laying against side.

"Yup! Yang, Blake, Weiss, and Me make team Rwby! A bit confusing sometimes I know." Ruby chirped beside me, looking all too happy to talk to me, I just wish I could feel the same...

"I'm the leader of team.. JNR." I could see the painful wince on Jaune's face as he said that three letter team name. I think I could guess what happened, and I felt a bit bad for asking. At least they still have most of their team, or a team at all though. "Well, we're going to head to our cabin, get some rest you guys, call us if you need us." He offered as he tried to tune Nora out from her ranting about no in-train pancakes.

I gave a nod and they seemed to finally get the picture that I didn't want to talk as they all went to do their own things. I turned my gaze to the window to relax. I knew I couldn't relax too much, It wouldn't be good to fall asleep here and have to deal with another nightmare.

This was going to be a long train ride.

* * *

I stood up and felt my entire spine start popping, yet i couldn't stretch completely, it made sitting so much so uncomfortable! Apparently me moving is a sign that I want to be friends to these people. "I see you have a nice looking weapon, were you telling the truth to the ticket boy Kobe?" I heard Qrow ask from down the cabin.

"Yes, but it is complicated." He seemed like he wanted more of an explanation, but apparently he got the clue that i didn't want to talk about it. I hate having to explain my situation so much. "What about you? You all seem like you've seen fighting before, except the kid, no offense." I gave Oscar a very slight smile, who didn't look like he minded much.

"Yeah, we have. I keep them out of trouble though." Qrow responded as he slouched over. I nodded at him and looked around. My eyes landed on Oscar, or more specifically, that strange... thing on his waist.

"Whats that? Its pretty." I asked as I could feel... something with that weird lamp. I could see Qrow tense a little at the question, it must be important.

"It personal business, sorry." He answered while staring me down. I held up my hands in surrender and sat back down. Yup, definitely valuable, but not my business.

"Alright sorry I asked." I looked back out the window as the rest of those groups talked among themselves. It was surprisingly boring on this train, and the entire thing was vibrating softly. These seats were also pretty comfortable-

* * *

Next thing I know I'm being roughly shaken side to side with my heart pounding, flecks on whatever memory was playing in my dreams fading.

"Sorry to wake up, but you looked like you were having a pretty bad dream, you alright?" Yang asked across from me. For the first time I noticed that arm, that metal arm painted a gaudy yellow.

"Um y-yeah, sorry if I was loud, must have gotten too comfortable in these seats." I blinked the rest of the sleep away as I relaxed my body. I winced as I let unclenched my hands, my nails having dug into the flesh there. I let my aura heal those tiny crescent shaped marks and looked for something to wipe the blood away.

"Here, you can use this." On the other side of Ruby, Weiss held out a handkerchief as best she could, it looked hard with Ruby snoring practically on her lap. I hesitated for a moment, looking into her eyes for a moment and seeing actual concern in them.

I wiped off the rivulets of blood and nodded "Thank you, not often strangers are kind." I looked at my feet as I held that cloth. Honestly my mind is a train wreck these days, none of them seem to be bad, with most of them being girls certainly put me more at ease. "Sorry that I'm kind of..." I tried to think of a good word.

"Anti social? Thats fine, so is Blake- I'm kidding!" Yang immediately backtracked that sentence with the death glare from the faunus next to her. Now those two seemed like they have history. A faunus eh, another mark for these folk. The cat ears certainly were a cute touch.

"Yeah, that...People aren't really kind outside the cities and kingdoms, especially if you are a solo huntress, or a woman. Actually... most aren't anywhere, but more so then usual." I shrugged shifted around.

Yang didn't have anything to say about that as I relaxed by the window. I caught my own reflection looking back at me. When did I start looking so dead? What am I even hoping to find in Argus? I took a peek back at Qrow where he was playing playing something on his scroll with Yang now.

I must have also caught his eye "Good thing you didn't walk the track huh?" No shit. It would be pretty rude to say that though, at least he did buy me the ticket.

"Yeah... Didn't expect there to be so little space between the mountain, tracks, and a sheer cliff...Would have gotten flattened for sure." I commented as I looked back into my lap, shifting my back and rear. It probably would be fine to get more comfortable, especially considering how open and friendly they seem, but...

I held up that handkerchief "I'll go clean this off real quick alright?" I offered and hopped up, anything to keep from dozing off again.

"Sure, no problem, should be in the next car over." Weiss offered helpfully. Finally some fresh air...Luckily there was no line for the bathroom next car over.

* * *

It was surprisingly spacey for a bathroom. I took the time to properly stretch how I needed to and scrubbed my blood off the cloth. "Weiss... Schnee? Wait..." Oh this was ironic in an amusing way. She looked like she was fine with Blake, even friends with her.

It was a short walk back before I was offering it back. "Thanks. So you're the Weiss Schnee? Wait... Blake are you also related to.. Ghira Belladonna?" I looked between the two feeling a little interest.

"Um... Yeah, that Schnee, is that... bad?" Blake also nodded at my question and seemed to catch my eyes more then I wanted. I quickly turned my eyes away and sat back down.

"No no, just... was surprised, with both of you being on a team. Sorry I shouldn't be making assumptions... Just... I'm glad the apple seems to fall very far from the tree in this case, in a good way." I felt myself stumble over my compliment.

"You mean the Schntree!" Yang chimed in. Oh, she is that kind of person.

"Yang...Thanks, I guess. My views are very different from that man thankfully." Weiss had some venom in her voice when talking about Jacques Schnee. I could see how that man is probably not father of the year material.

"So what about you Kobe? You said you were going to walk? Kind of a... bad idea up north. Got family waiting in Argus? Maybe getting to Atlas?" I suppose I walked into this, I did question them first.

"Oh that is.. um. Solo work is pretty iffy.. and with all the hunters flocking to Mistral the work was drying up. Figured I'd come to Argus instead, see the north a bit more. It wasn't as desperate as Qrow over there was saying." I said and shrunk into my seat a bit, holding my hoodie around me a bit tighter, making sure the hood was on.

Qrow just was staring at me, as if he was trying to figure out what game I was playing, I frowned at him for having even brought that topic up in the first place. He just had caught me when i was having a rough time. He just shrugged when everyone looked at him.

"I believe you're words were that you knew it was snowing and there were Grimm, and that you would 'roll the dice anyway'. No need to get defensive kid." He responded a bit too sharply. Did he recognize just how I was feeling at the time? I'm that easy to read?

I took a few deep breaths and looked away again. "No, don't have any family. I'm just doing what I can to get by. I'm not a kid either." I grumbled out, right in time for the train car to shake.

* * *

At the first roar of the incoming Grimm all conversation ceased, with everyone grabbing their weapons. Climbing up the side of the train back into the freezing cold wind I started to wonder if maybe I should have just walked.

A veritable horde of manticore were swarming towards us as we steadied ourselves on the top of the car.

I hung back as the others charged forward, letting them get the first attacks in. I'm not a coward in the least, but I believe I'd obstruct them more then anything in the fray. I extended Hope's End and swung her around, before unfolding her into her great bow form. It honestly wasn't much of a transformation to it, it just folded the shaft in a different way to turn the blade into a hand grip, with the end of the bow gripping the top of the train to give me more leverage to fire.

Gathering light in my hands I formed the bowstring and pulled back, letting the light I had be pulled into an arrow. Taking careful aim to not hit anyone I was able to shoot down two manticore and clip the wing of a third in one go.

Before I had a chance to celebrate I felt the wind of another manti- not a Sphinx nearly grab me from behind as it landed! It was a lot larger then it's minions and a lot nastier looking. I rolled under another claw strike and brought my weapon back to blade form, nicking off part of his claw, but got pushed back a couple of steps.

The most I usually had to face in a fight was something the size of an Ursa, maybe a younger Nevermore, but this thing had to be double the size of my largest kill. It was an older Grimm, probably twenty or thirty years and it showed.

Even amping up my blade with my semblance I could barely match his claws! My strikes were too weak in comparison, even if my cutting power was high.

With a strong blow from a backhand by the Sphinx was sent sprawling, barely clinging onto Hope's end. I tried to quickly scramble up but I could already hear the air splitting from an incoming strike. I prepared myself to get sent off the same cliff as that shitty huntsman a few miles back.

The strike I had prepared for never came. "Get up kid, your fight isn't over yet." Qrow. I saw one of the Grimm's paws turn to ash as the rest of the group started to convene, right before the Grimm started to fly backwards. "Wha?"

"TUNNEL!" My head nearly snapped off as I looked down towards where RNJ was and saw them scrambling off the top. I ignored the voice in the back of my mind that saw this as a chance, to stay, and I slid down the ladder with the others into the car. I was the last one inside and barely had made it.

I just followed the group at this point out of pure momentum. My heart was pounding in my ears as I caught my breath.

As we caught up to RNJ I felt Qrow bristle up stride to the huntsman that was left. "I told you to turn those damn things off!" The man's name was.. Dudley if I overheard it correctly before; his arm looked broken to bits and was an angry purple. Qrow slamming him into the wall by his shoulder didn't look like it was helping his situation.

"Those things are keeping us ALIVE!" He tried to defend himself and squirm against Qrow's hold, but was held firm.

"Us sure, but they are putting the passengers in danger by drawing the Grimm's attention!" Qrow had a point, the Grimm are much more likely to just target us if we're the only thing shooting at them.

"I'm the one who was hired for this job! I'm in charge!"

"Forgive me if I'm not reassured!" Qrow hissed as we all heard the cries of more manticores coming from behind us. Ruby had looked out the window, and she didn't look pleased...We haven't seen the last of those Grimm.

As Qrow and Dudley yelled at each other Ruby looked like she was going to act as the mediator.

I let them handle their problems and checked my aura level. It felt like I was a bit over half still, without a scroll it was hard to get exact amounts... It felt like I had about forty or fifty small beams, or maybe fifteen to twenty arrows. My arrows weren't as useful against smaller and more agile targets, but my beams don't have as much power behind them...

I noticed a glow, finding Jaune healing that man's arm up, not a bad semblance at all. Nora perked and looked at Ren "Ren, could you use your semblance to mask everyone on this train? With the guns off and emotions hidden they might lose track of us!" Masking emotions?

"I've never attempted to affect this many people before..."

"Well, you've never had Jaune's help before right?" Ruby suggested, looking around for approval.

"He could amplify your aura!" Amplify they say, is that what Jaune was doing? I wonder if he could amplify other abilities, I might need to ask him about that, it could be interesting once we're all safeish.

"I'm afraid there's one complication... The Grimm are also attracted to this." Said the voice of an older man coming out of Oscar? Did the kid have split personality disorder? Or is he older than he looks like me? Wait... they're talking about that lamp thing?

"What's that?" I nearly asked but Dudley beat me to it. Never heard of a lamp that attracts Grimm after all.

"None of your business. Oz, are you serious?" Who the hell was Oz? So many questions were raging in my mind! Qrow was actually sounding a bit angry.

"Why wouldn't you tell us that?!" I thought i saw Yang's eyes grow a bit red for a moment, making my heart skip a beat. I'm just seeing red eyes everywhere these days.

I tuned out the argument and just tried to focus on the plan. "Every second we're on board this train, we're putting everyone else in danger. Get the passengers to the front cars, you'll still mask the emotions and kill the turrets, we just can't come with you. If we cut the back cars with us and the relic on them, we can deal with the Grimm. You just make sure the rest of the train makes it safely to Argus."

Jaune frowned and walked over, having finished that useless huntsman's arm. "Only if you'll promise you'll meet us there."

"I promise. Kobe." I stood up a little straighter, not having thought I'd get a place in any plan.

"I know we don't know each other well, and you've kind of been dragged into this, but we need you to help us kill as many of them as we can. I saw you firing some sort of light, is that your weapon?" She asked, trying to figure me into her plan.

"Yeah, most of it is my semblance though. I can't do anything crazy like masking emotions, but I can make beams of light, I can deal with lots of the small fry manticore."

"Good, we'll need as many of them taken down as we can get. I'm counting on you Kobe." There was that smile again, and that confident twinkle in her eyes. It was so familiar to me that it hurt.

I signed and nodded "You got it, I'll do what I can, I can't fire as many of them as I want, not enough for them all." It was time to get back out there. I'm doing my good deed for the day at least, if I die doing it then at least I did something.

* * *

We had a minute or so before the Grimm would catch up. If they had just flown over the mountain instead of running through the tunnel they might have beat us here. While they can be smart, they aren't that smart.

I kept my weapon away so I could focus. I could try and get as many as I could in a volley before they could surround us again. I could see the other's look at me as orbs of light the size of a large marble began to materialize in the air like stars.

I made some mental adjustments to the strength to get as much as I could out of them. "And... FIRE!" Because shouting makes your attacks work better.

The good thing about my attack instead of bullets is it is instant. I watched a thirty four out of forty beams strike their targets from the sky, with the rest suffering at least one hole. I took a knee as the exhaustion hit my back hard.

"Kobe!" I felt Ruby grab my shoulder to keep me from being shaken off the train.

"I'm fine just kill the rest!" I shakily got back to my feet and mentally hit myself over using up nearly all of my aura for that volley. I would have to rely on pure weapon skills for the rest.

As we all jumped into action I had to twist out of the way of the Sphinx trying to land on me. He must have judged me the biggest threat, or was holding a grudge from earlier. This time me and Qrow both began to dance around it.

I was able to dodge between it's legs and slice into it's feathery hide, but it's skin was incredibly tough! I tried to even my breathing as those claws kept nearly bisecting me, my dodging getting sloppier as we both worked on bringing it down.

"Kobe!" I heard Qrow yell as I mistimed my backstep. It felt like ice ripping into me, as a talon grazed my lower side! It must have been more then a graze as blood splashed onto the metal of the train and I was sent rolling backwards. I tried to stand back up, but i was feeling a bit woozy. Touching my side I came away with blood, more than I could afford to lose right now.

That thing had torn right through what was left of my aura and nearly stole my damn kidney!

In focusing on me, the Sphinx made the error in ignoring everyone else. It was a wonderful show of teamwork, with Blake and Yang pinning the thing down, and Weiss freezing its wings off.

It's horrid shriek of pain was cut short as Qrow and Ruby bisected the thing just like it nearly did to me! That is some justice right there.

Things were starting to get a little darker, the blood loss starting to make me feel light headed. I felt a jolt go through my body as the train completely jumped. I desperately stabbed Hope's End into the train to anchor myself down.

I then saw black glyphs underneath everyone's feet keeping them on the train, everyone's except mine. My eyes met the others just as the train started rolling off the track and into a snow field, their eyes showing some degree of panic. Weiss's eyes especially looked really sad, and I knew she might see it as having killed me herself. It was a simple moment of forgetting a single person, one who wasn't really on their team to begin with.

I didn't feel an panic or fear strangely, as my anchor came loose, my body soaring through the air towards the treeline. Landing and rolling in the snow, I saw the tree coming, and then strangely I didn't feel anything anymore.


	4. Cabin in the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kobe wakes up in a strange farm cabin, in the company of strangers. Team QRWBY learns more about the girl who nearly died with them.

AN: This chapter things start to go a bit downhill, the later half is a walking trigger warning, please see the warnings at the beginning of the story. Thanks everyone for reading! 

* * *

The feeling of being awake and dreaming can be a very fine line, one that blurs and wavers until you do not know your left from your right. Resetting that sense of reality can take time, and for some, they may never have confidence that what they are experiencing is real.

I had a dream, that I was seeing the beginning of our world. I've never been one for believing in religion, as no matter how much pain and suffering I was in no divine force saw fit to release me from my living hell.

If what I've viewed in state was just a dream then I'll gladly feel like a fool. If it is reality then I now know of two gods, neither of which care about me, or anyone. Like abusive parents, both have left the home, leaving us all to fend for ourselves.

I tried to process all this as my body slowly came back into my awareness. Pain may not be a solid indicator of reality, but it is my reality for the time being.

* * *

"F-fuck!" A truly majestic cry back into consciousness. I saw movement around the room through my half closed eyes.

"Kobe! Take it easy! you're hurt pretty badly!" Blinking open my eyes I found myself staring into a pair of fellow golden eyes. Blake looked worried and relieved. "You took a nasty hit, we need you to stay still or you might reopen your wounds."

"I need to.. fucking hurts! I can't lay here...u-under my shirt...roll me over, I think my tail broke..." I groaned as I tried to desperately wiggle free.

Blake nodded and lifted up my short more and helped me on my side. The pressure relief felt amazing.. even if a heavy ache was still set in, like resetting a dislocated bone.

Blake's ears were twitching a bit as she looked confused, her eyes locked onto a long, fluffy, black and silver appendage.

"You're a cat but haven't seen a tail before? I think one of the bones is broken...Fucking hurts!" I carefully unwrapped my tail from around my torso, letting it slowly wave in the air by the fire.

"I'm sorry, I just wasn't quite expecting you to be a Faunus is all. From a fellow cat Faunus to another, welcome back to the land of the living." Blake gave a sarcastic chuckle. I think Blake was just happy to find another cat Faunus, well, I guess I was also. The others were mostly relaxing around this damp smelling room. I could only see well by the firelight. The flickering was messing with my night vision too much, but I thought we were in an actual house.

"Where are we...How bad is it?" I asked and tried to sit up, and instantly regretted it as the large slice on my side complained. "OK I guess I'm not moving much right now...Well if I'm stuck here, and you already saw the tail." I reached up with the arm that wasn't wrapped in a splint and removed the strong headband on my head.

"So freeing!" I wiggled my ears in the open air, letting them readjust in hearing. Blake was once again staring at me. "Is it surprising I have ears also? Though I guess mine are a bit more rounded." The tips of my blond and black ears were a bit more rounded than Blake's all black and pointed ones.

I saw the remains of my hoodie off to the size, sadly it was pretty bloodstained to be any use. "It just is..." She gestured up to one of her ears and I wiggled mine. I straightened out my now ruffled hair and teased the edge of my right ear.

"Yeah, not pretty is it?" I asked as I fiddled with the torn edges. She must be freaked out by half of it missing, "I think we both know how.. unkind the world is to us, not much more I want to say about it." I said and laid back again now that I wouldn't be laying on my tail.

I noticed the others getting up at all the commotion I was making. I held onto the end of my tail as if I could hide behind it as the others started to notice me. "You all… okay? You're fine with Faunus right?" I asked, not liking being crowded around

None of them seemed to have a problem with it, and Ruby even looked like she was containing a squeal. "Alright Ruby, what did you want to say?" I asked and smirked, she was really easy to read.

"Ah! Your ears and tail are so cute and fluffy! Eee!" She seemed to bounce for a few moments. I snickered as Ruby slowly calmed down. Ruby was pretty adorable, complete little sister material. "Okay okay, I'm calm. Are you feeling better Kobe?" She asked and sat down on the floor with me on the rug.

"Oh yeah totally, got an arm that is at least sprained, probably was dislocated or something, my back is aching from hitting a tree I think, a Grimm tried to steal my kidney, and I broke a bone in my tail. Just feeling peachy..." I groaned as I found where the break was in my tail bones, I didn't even have any aura to fix it right now.

I looked back over and saw Ruby was pouting. "You're fine Ruby, just a little irritable right now. Thank you for your concern. I think I'm going to be useless for the foreseeable future though." I felt tears stinging the corner of my eyes as I looked around the room. I hated feeling like this.

"Just glad you're alive Kobe. We all were pretty worried, it was a nasty hit. Qrow was extra worried." Yang commented, raising her eyebrow as if I was in on some conspiracy.

I nodded my thanks and spotted Weiss on the other side of the room. She looked a bit surprised, but I was glad I didn't see any disgust on her face, she truly was different then her father and most other humans. "So...who has the most experience with splinting small breaks? I can't splint my tail myself. Ruby, you want to do it? It doesn't have to last long, just until my aura can heal it." Of course she would be excited about it.

"O-oh sure! Just let me find something to splint it with." I bit my lip and just held my tail, why did I have to break it?! It hurts!

It didn't take long for Ruby to find two small pieces of wood, a pillowcase, and rope. Where did she get a rope from? Once Ruby cut a section of rope and set it aside she got to work wrapping the broken part of my tail in the pillowcase, probably for cushion, and sandwiching it between the wood to keep it straight.

I must have zoned out, because I didn't even notice Ruby finish up until she stood up. "You should get some sleep Kobe, we have plenty of time since it started snowing hard." Everyone else was looking tired, and an old lady in the corner was already out like a light in the arm chair.

"Maybe… you're probably right. I'm really glad that… none of you mind that I'm a Faunus. You all seem like good people." I must be feeling off if I was talking like that.

"Of course we don't care, you're fine Kobe, you seem pretty swell yourself." Ruby just gave a gentle smile and… it nearly tore up my heart it looked so familiar…

"I can't believe how much you say fuck, You're alright in my book Kobe." Yang piped up from the couch. "Ruby is right though, you are super cute, Qrow got lucky~" I could tell she was teasing, but still I let my tail hide my blush until the heat faded.

"S-shush you… Where is Qrow? Did.. something happened to him in the crash?" I asked and felt a small panic form in my chest at not seeing him anywhere around.

"Oh he is fine, he is by the front door keeping watch last I saw him." Ruby's smile twitched a bit as if she was hiding something.

I looked over at Yang and only found her looking away "He is.. probably also drinking, we found nearly a full bar in the basement." Yang grumbled out. "Though you seem awfully interested, got a crush or something? You'd be way too young for him." Yang teased.

Rolling my eyes and huffing I carefully sat up. "Hardly, I just appreciate him keeping me from walking my way to Argus and probably ending up a corpse in the snow. At this point I could use a drink also...I'm also still not a kid." I hoped my Aura recovered soon. "Did anyone grab my backpack? I have a bunch of rations in there, I'm kind of hungry." I wasn't hungry at all, but I knew I had to eat to fuel my healing.

"Ah! Yeah we managed to snag it from our compartment before we headed here." I nodded as Ruby handed me my bag. It took a moment, but I was able to tease the boxes of hard rations I had out of the bag.

"Help yourselves. I'm glad I bought these, you never know when a train will crash. So where is Here?" I asked as I tore open one of the wrapped meal bars with my teeth and began to chow down. "Why does everyone assume I'm a kid? I don't get it..." I grumbled as I ate.

Team Rwby helped themselves, grabbing a bar, opening it, and all grimacing as they bit down. "It tastes like chalk… this is blueberry flavored?" Ruby whined a little, Weiss didn't look too impressed either, but was more polite in not saying anything.. Yang and Blake were a bit more collected.

"It isn't meant to taste good Ruby, its meant to be a compact meal. Thanks for sharing Kobe. We found some old beans downstairs, but not a huge amount of food." I nodded to Yang and quickly ate mine, they were better if you just get it down quickly. "On that topic of age, it is probably because you look about five foot nothing, you are miniature, basically you are very small. How old are you anyway?"

"I get it! I'm four eight, but that still shouldn't mean I get treated like a child… You all are just giants, everyone on remnant is a giant except me! I'm Nineteen, I think, had a lot of years I didn't know what day or year it was, and can't really remember my birthday." I grumbled and laid back. "So, the crash, what happened after I got knocked the fuck out?" I asked and looked around the room, and didn't like the looks they were giving.

"Well...Mostly we had some… personal arguments about what to do next. Next thing was Maria over there pulling us by our ears to safety. We found this place, Brunswick farms or something. No one was here though, It was weird, really weird. We're going to try and figure out what to do in the morning though." Ruby nervously explained, looking over at the others for confirmation of whatever she said. She was lying to me. Being kept out of the loop of what felt like something bigger then 'personal arguments' surprisingly hurt.

"So it probably has something to do with that Relic you were talking about or what ever?" I asked and looked around at all of them. Ruby was stuttering a bit as the others looked away. "Its fine, I'll leave it alone, its fine if you don't trust me." I dryly chuckled, trying to find humor in all this. What did I get dragged into?

"That isn't it Kobe...Its complicated." I just shook my head a bit and tried to relax, letting the conversation die out.

We all lapsed into a comfortable silence as we ate. Rolling over onto my good side, I stared into the fire, willing sleep to come to me. "I brought you a blanket, you might need it if the fire goes out." Blake said as she stood over me holding out a blanket. As I reached out for it something must have caught her eye. It took a moment to to find where she was staring, and clicked my tongue. I just took that blanket without a word and wrapped myself up tight.

"Thanks, It might get a bit chilly, especially without my sweater.. Well, it served it's purpose. Sleep well everyone, thanks for taking care of me." Why did I say that? I shouldn't be getting comfortable here...Right now I'm going to be next to useless if anything attacks. Blake had to have seen, I was right in the firelight, and I really don't want to answer any questions about it.

I hid under the blanket, staring off into the fire, as I hugged my tail to my chest. This group… I was starting to feel way too comfortable with them. At this rate I'll end up getting them killed if I stay, i'll just drag them down, I'll get some sleep and then I can-

* * *

_"_ _Get out of that corner pet, we ain't done yet." An angry and drunk voice growled at me, he smelled o_ _f_ _piss and cheap booze,_ _and his friends were just as horrid._

_"P-please...P-please just leave me alone..." I tried to squeak out as I shook, my breathing coming in short gasps. My answer didn't make the man happy, and I felt my collar yanked by the heavy chain, pulling me out of the corner of the closet I was desperately trying to hide in._

_I was pinned down from behind, my face being pressed into the dirt floor. I tried to think about something, anything that wasn't here, but I was pulled back to reality with a gasp._

_"Ahhh! My ear!" I cried out as I felt my right cat ear pulled taut, and then the cold steel slice through it. I felt the blood soaking my head as I tried to squirm away. I froze as I felt that knife grazing my other ear._

_"Shut up! You just stay quiet and I won't cut off your other ugly ear you fucking Faunus freak." Him and his friends just chuckled as if all this was just a joke to them. Is that all my life is?_

_"J-just please... kill me...I want to die..." I sniffled as I felt so many hands on my body, tearing at the rags they forced me into. How long was the there for? I lost track of time after a year, would this be my entire life? It would be better to die in that case..._

_"That wouldn't be any fun, you're going to stay right here with all of us. Being a pet is probably the best thing that will ever happen to you, fucking slutty Faunus. "More laughter, and then more pain as those hands kept touching me._

_I could hear myself scream even as I drifted away from myself._

* * *

I could really hear myself scream and cry as I squirmed around, feeling trapped by those hands! Those hands were shaking me still.

"Kobe! Kobe please wake up! You're okay!" I was… dreaming. Those hands are just one of the girls...I'm not there anymore, I'm not!

I cracked open my eyes and stared up at the golden eyes of Blake. I didn't think much and tried to bury myself against her. I felt her arms wrap around me so warmly. These were warm hands, that wouldn't hurt me, or so I wanted to think. "Blake… M'sorry everyone...sorry.." I whimpered out, my throat hoarse from my screaming as I let go of Blake.

"It's alright, you're safe. You were shouting at someone.. and crying. You were saying some...pretty terrifying things, are you alright?" I could tell that I had freaked them out, but here they were trying to comfort me.

"I'm fine… was just a dream.." I clutched my ear as It felt like it was freshly cut off again. "I'm OK now..." I couldn't tell if I was trying to reassure them, or myself. Why did it have to be that dream. I wish I could just sleep… _"_ _You can~ You know how_ _"_ I bit my lip and ignored that voice in the back of my head.

"If you say so...If one day you… want to talk about it, I'm all ears. I think I might be able to relate more than you think." Blake offered as she gave me another hug, her own ears wiggling as she said all of it. I hugged back, but not as tightly as the first one, I shouldn't be getting close to them, but here I was...Why did those hugs have to be so warm.

"All of us are here for you Kobe. If you're sure you're alright then we'll leave it alone." Ruby said, with Weiss and Yang agreeing. I looked around the circle they made around me and nodded. I'm really burdening them already.

"Thanks girls...Sorry for waking you all up." I offered as I took some deep breathes. I looked around the room and offered apologies to Oscar and that… older lady I hadn't yet been introduced to, maybe that is for the best. Oscar just looked confused and a bit frightened. I was a bit concerned myself as I saw a bruise on his cheek. I caught Qrow leaving the room out of the corner of my eye.

The others looked worriedly as I very carefully stood up. I checked my tail and felt that my aura was nearly done with it. My arm was feeling a good deal better as well. My back was letting me stand up, so all good signs physically. I don't know how long I slept, but it helped somewhat, even if I didn't feel rested in the least.

"You should all go back to bed, I'm going to help keep watch or something." I didn't want to even try going back to sleep, I still needed my heart rate to go back to normal...and also I shouldn't stay with them for long, maybe now I could slip out.

"Alright, just be careful. You should probably avoid upstairs. You were unconscious when it happened but… We found some bodies up there, so we've all been avoiding it. Just thought you might want to know." Weiss offered. She looked torn up enough that I think she was the one that found the bodies.

"I'll do that, try to get some sleep everyone." I felt like such shit, waking them up like that. All because I can't keep my stupid mouth shut. I had to stop myself once I got out of the living room and take some deep breaths.

* * *

I must have stood there leaning against the wall in the hallway for at least half an hour before I felt my heart rate stabilize. As I cracked my eyes open I spotted Qrow sitting at the end of the hallway sitting on some stairs. Was he asleep?

I could walk out that door right now, and keep from fucking up their lives more than I already have. I already slowed them down from moving to Argus probably because I was so terrible at killing Grimm I nearly died. I wish I would have.

I inhaled sharply as I tried to curb those thoughts. What am I even thinking these days...I keep telling myself I'm above those thoughts… Yet I still seem to just be trying in roundabout ways. _Maybe stop going about it like that then? What is so wrong about wanting to end your pain?_ I promised Her I wouldn't, that I would stop listening to that part of my mind.

Why does that voice seem so much stronger here? As I approached Qrow I noticed he was asleep, or passed out judging by the bottles of alcohol scattered around his feet.

I stopped in front of a normal looking front door. The lock was just a simple turn away...As soon as I turned that lock I heard a shift behind me. "Where do you think you're going kid? You'll freeze your ass off out there." Qrow quipped behind me, making my fur stand on end!

"Just getting some air, I can't sleep." I spoke without turning around, my forehead resting against the wood.

"I wasn't actually asleep." He said as if he was a genius for something. "I had a feeling you might try and leave, especially after I heard you screaming about a nightmare. You don't need to leave." He tiredly said "Besides you're injured, you wouldn't last out there, not in this storm."

"I'll be fine, I've gotten by before, and my Aura has me almost healed. I've imposed on your group enough." I sighed and held my blanket tighter around me. I turned around and pouted at him "I'm not some helpless child.." Those drinks looked pretty good right about now.

"You would be going on just about no aura still. You aren't imposing, you were more help then you think on the train. You seem like a good kid. No offense of course, you're all kids to me really, except Maria obviously." I moved over near the stairs off to his side and set my blanket down. I held my splinted tail in front of me and started to undo the splint.

"I'm an adult you ass." I grumbled as I focused my recovered aura on the break in my tail, letting it fully heal that small break. I made sure my arm was finished healing as well to get that splint off as well. The rest went to healing my back and the gash in my side.

"Impressive focused healing, not a lot of people work on that technique. An adult are you? You look even younger then Ruby is Ms Whiskers." I was getting pretty upset at this man, he was insufferable!

"Just because I'm short doesn't mean I'm a kid…I didn't get a childhood, so please stop condescending to me. If I want to go out there then that is my business, my life belongs to me." I was rightfully pissed at this point.

"You want to go throw your life away is what you mean, and you want me to stand by while you go try and off yourself? Looks like it wouldn't be the first time." I felt something snap in me at that comment.

The sound of my palm hitting his cheek filled the house. "That is… not any of your business, you don't know shit about me you asshole!" I felt tears stinging my eyes again as I held my bare arms against me. I wouldn't be getting away that night. I strode off towards the stairs downwards that I saw. I formed a light orb and let it's warm glow show me the way down the stairs.

They were right, it was nearly a full service bar. I didn't even know what I was doing down there besides hiding. I forgot my blanket upstairs and was sorely regretting it. Thankfully It was a bit warmer here, probably because it was underground, which was great for me, since I wasn't going back up there near that bastard! I don't know why I went in here anyway, its super creepy.

Maybe that voice was right, is it so wrong to want an ending? We all die eventually, so why is ending it on my terms so bad? This place sucks, it feels like it is making everything worse! I'm so tired…

* * *

Here is a full picture of Kobe I had done! <https://imgur.com/a/aRaC0CO>

AN: It just gets slowly darker from here!


	5. Breaking Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things hit a breaking point. All trigger warnings apply, read with care.

A/N Sorry for the long time without a chapter, had some writers block making this chapter, but all your comments really helped me push through! 

Assume all warnings for this story are in place for this chapter, this one goes dark fast, and is emotionally dense.

* * *

"Kobe? What are you doing.. down.. heeeree." Why was Ruby talking so wierd... I must have zoned out some, probably for a few hours if Ruby was up.

"Aff waf fus-" Wait why was I muffled- Oh. Oh no! I felt my face heat up as I removed my tail from my mouth. I must have zoned out like that. "Ahhh... So embarrassing! Ruby you saw nothing!" My tail was whipping the air rapidly as I scooted up into her face... I had to look upwards.

"Okay okay, no problem Kobe, but.. can I ask what that was? Didn't look very pleasant." Stop sounding so amused dammit.

"I-its a nervous tick! Sometimes if I'm anxious or similar I bite my tail, it calms me...When I have it out at least." My tail was all puffed up now! I hate being surprised like this!

"Do you hide it because of people? I'm glad you at least feel comfortable enough with us to show us. My lips are sealed~" I nodded and sat back on one of the highbacked chairs at the bar.

"Yeah mostly. People usually aren't as kind as you and your friends." I felt my throat close up a bit as a held my tail again. "Lets get out of here, this place gives me the creeps." I grumbled as I fast walked up the stairs. _Stay here forever~_

"Everyone thinks that also. We found some large sled in a garage. We're going to try and get it hooked up to bumblebee so we can get away from here, get back on the road to Argus." I tilted my head at that.

"Bumblebee?" I asked as we made it to the top of the stairs. I stumbled a bit on the last stair and felt my frustration grow more.

"Yeah, Shes Yang's motorcycle! I swear Yang would marry it..." I snickered as I remembered all I've seen of Yang, and of Blake.

"Maybe, if it didn't look like she wanted to marry Blake with the looks those two give when they think the other isn't looking." Ruby's cheeks get a dusting of pink as she sputtered.

"I.. didn't even consider that...What kind of blind sister am I?! Whatever, we're getting off track! I'm going to help them out, and I think you should rest. You probably got the least amount of sleep of us all, and you're probably still hurting. How did you already heal your arm and stuff?" Ruby was giving me that worried look again.

"I'm just tired is all, but that is normal for me I suppose, its why I look like a panda Faunus instead of a snow leopard. Don't you worry about it." I forced a smile as we walked towards the front door where the others were. "Focused Aura healing, It isn't super difficult, Qrow could probably teach you." I suggested.

Ruby looked over her shoulder at me, giving me that concerned doe eyed look like she could read my deeper thoughts. I looked away from Ruby eyes to keep her from seeing what hides behind my own. I sat down on the porch next to Maria and took some deep breathes, It was all so tiring...

"Well It looks like we finally get to meet face to face." Croaked the elderly woman next to me. "I'm Maria Calivera." Those were interesting glasses on her... Well, I think they were her entire eyes, maybe she lost them. She must have noticed my ears flatten at the sudden conversation. "I'm not that scary am I?" I could tell she was trying to lighten the mood, but I just wasn't feeling it.

"Kobe, I don't have a last name, sorry." I offered the best smile I could, even if it was really fake. I shook her hand as I let my tail wave around. Sometimes it felt like the thing had it's own will. I had to hold it as it whapped me in the face a few times, which sent Maria snickering. For a moment my eyes met Qrow's as he stood by the fence with Oscar. Another pair of eyes I could do with not seeing.

* * *

_Qrow POV_

_"There was something off about that girl right from the start. She certainly didn't seem like a bad kid,_ _but damn did she have demons. Those screams of hers didn't leave much doubt about some of her past, neither did those scars."_ It always hurt Qrow seeing that much pain in someone's eyes. _"_ _I'll have to keep an eye out for her during all this. She did say she was an adult though, maybe I shouldn't interfere too much after all, it would just piss her off more probably."_

The dusty old crow helped Oscar roll a spare wheel over to where Bumblebee sat in the snow. _"I really fucked up that conversation...Girl looks like shes been through hell and I rubbed it in her face. I fuck up everything after all... That girl had one hell of a slap, not even that Inn keeper hit that hard... All this time being wasted by… being wasted. Maybe I'll cut back on the drinking for a while."_ It was possibly the best decision he made in a long time.

* * *

I noticed that Qrow was once again watching me like a hawk as I helped them move the sled from the garage a small bit away. "Go rest Kobe, we're fine with all of us doing this." Ruby tried to gently tell me, I was just trying to help them move this thing is all...Let me feel useful!

"I'm fine, it will get done faster." I must not have been convincing as I winced while stepping wrong in the snow with my back still aching. I sighed as they all just stared at me. "Sorry, I'll just… Go over there." I grumbled as I turned around to head back to the house. Guess I really am useless ~ _Everyday~_ today.

I noticed Qrow was actually helping connect things to Yang's motorcycle. Maybe he wasn't going to drink today? Maybe I could start packing things up? That could go a ways to letting them know I'm useful.

I turned around to go see if the others even wanted me to touch their stuff. Trudging through the snow was pretty rough. As I got closer to the door I could see they were taking a break with getting the sled free. "-Something is wrong with her, we need to keep an eye on her. Maybe hold off on telling her about the situation for now?" I heard Ruby say from around the corner and I paused for a moment, the snow seeming to creep up from the ground and into my blood. So I guess that was my answer.

I turned straight back around from there. The snow felt like it was getting blurrier as I walked, till I noticed my eyes getting misty. Those words kept running through my head on repeat, I knew I was a bit strange to them, but I guess they really do find me suspicious. I help them on that train that they put in danger, get hurt because of them, and they think I'm suspicious? I guess I wouldn't trust me either.

I didn't even notice the looks the girls gave me as they finally get the sled out of the shed. "Did she hear us?" I heard them ask as I trudged back I sat myself down in the chair Maria used the night prior by the fire and let some shivers go through my body, letting the shocking feeling ground itself as I tried to get my thoughts in order again. "Yeah, I heard you alright..."

* * *

Qrow watched as Kobe hesitated before going into the shed, her ears and tail stiffening, and then seemed to stomp back into the house. It was hard to tell from the distance, but Qrow felt like she might have started to cry. He sighed and stood Bumblebee up for the girls as they came along with the shed. "Did you guys say something to Kobe?" He asked the girls. "She might have over heard us talking about how sad she looks, maybe she didn't hear everything? We'll talk to her about it when we leave." Qrow hoped they would get to go soon.

"Here we go, Weiss can you weld it?" He tuned out some of the banter as they all got to work, his mind preoccupied by that small woman's pale face contorted like a depressed painting. Once they got on the road things would get better. They all cringed as the tire Qrow kicked popped like a balloon. "Grrrrrr, dammit!" They weren't out of the woods yet as they all just looked like various stages of Done.

* * *

So they do think I'm a burden...Not even worth telling me about whatever giant secret that might involve me now. If they think I'm that suspicious then they shouldn't have even picked my broken body from the snow, I could have just died in my sleep there. They should have just let me!

I wanted to scold myself for once again thinking like that, but that rational part of my brain felt like it was getting quieter and quieter the longer we stayed here. I noticed some of them arguing outside about that lamp they had, but I just couldn't find it in me to care, they made it clear it wasn't my business, so fuck it.

As my thoughts strayed further my gaze landed near my stuff… at that section of rope Ruby used to help splint my tail. There wasn't a lot missing from that coil. I can't... _But I should, I've earned it right?_ But I promised her I wouldn't...I still can just wait to fall to the Grimm... _I almost did, if they hadn't interfered, I could have been free from it all..._ My thoughts bounced around and around as I stared at that rope. Where was the light In the dark that was supposed to exist, when was it ever going to get better? Its been years...

She didn't stay alive like she promised me, she left me back in this hell, I lost that one home I felt, and it's been downhill since then... **It** _is_ **_time_**.

As I let my mind get covered in that numbing fog that I constantly fought to keep out, that feeling that kept the misery away and numbed me down to my soul, I barely registered that I had grabbed that coil of rope and was stomping up the stairs to the bedrooms.

"Yeah… here is good. Sorry for intruding… You all had the right idea..." I mumbled to those mummified corpses in the bedroom farthest down the hall. My hands were tying knots before I could try and remember them myself, my entire body working on auto pilot as my brain checked out for the day.

I could feel the house rumbling as something seemed to be happening, voices and yells echoed from the cellar. Yet none of it could bring me to care as I dragged the chair into the center of the room under my escape.

* * *

Qrow was torn, he couldn't find Kobe in the house so far, but he was worried about the others after they went down the well. A girl that small could hide just about anywhere. "Kobe! Where are you? We're leaving soon!" His attention was soon pulled to the flash of white light coming from downstairs. He raced down into the basement where the trap door of the basement that he assumed went to a cold storage deeper underground was shoved open by all four of his girls, along with Maria.

"What the hell is going on?!" He asked as they all rushed away from the cellar in a panic, with Weiss throwing bottles of the booze around the stairs and down it. 

"We need to go Uncle Qrow! Where is Kobe?!" Ruby asked as Weiss sent a wave of fire into the puddle of alcohol, lighting up the entire stairwell. Peering into the fire to see what the hell they all were running from, Qrow spotted what he felt was one of the my insidious Grimm around, a whole lot of them.

"If its the apathy then...Guess that is why we're all tired…It amplifies those negative emotions- Kobe! I need to find her! You all get the engine started!" Qrow now felt a deep panic set in as he heard a clatter upstairs that would have been unnoticeable in the cacophony of the growing fire if he wasn't looking for it. Someone like her would just get worse under these Grimm's influence, he had to hurry!

The others nodded at him as they quickly gathered their possessions, along with Kobe's and booked it outside. Qrow pushed his way upstairs through the growing smoke to where he thought he heard the thump. Each room he looked in was empty, until he got to the end of the hallway.

What he saw he knew would haunt him for years to come, and the subject of many nightmares.

* * *

"Where is Qrow?! Tell me we didn't just burn the place down with them in it?!" Yang asked as they all waited with bated breathe. Yang was just about to rush back inside when Qrow emerged from the smoke, coughing up a storm as he held a bundle in his arms.

As Qrow climbed into the sled with them all, they spotted Kobe poking up from a thick blanket she was wrapped in. He held up a hand as he tried to cough out the rest of the smoke in his lungs. With how limp she was they could tell she was unconscious.

"Lets get out of here..." Qrow tugged the blanket down some and placed a finger on her tiny neck, and felt the smallest pulse. "Shes alive...Just.. leave it for right now… I can't talk about it right now." Qrow cut them off as Ruby looked eager to ask what happened to Kobe. He didn't even want to think about it yet.

It was still a long road to Argus.

* * *

It felt like I was floating in the depths of the ocean, my mind at peace for once, no memories creeping up. I thought it must be what death would feel like, but as I felt myself being pulled up from that alluring abyss, I knew I must not be dead.

The three things I registered first were that the ground was shaking, or rocking, it was oddly comforting. I was wrapped in something warm, and being held by a strong pair of arms, being fitted against them like a loved one. I smelled cedar wood, smoke, and the harsh smell of whiskey, it wasn't a horrible scent I felt, maybe even a good one.

I didn't want to open my eyes and let go of this feeling, but I heard some small conversation around me. "They look kind of cute like this, don't you think Ruby?" That was totally Yang...What does she mean-

I stared up into Qrow's crimson eyes and stiffened. It took me a moment to registered it was just Qrow, and that- Why am I in his arms?! "U-um…W-" I tried to speak and move, but my throat just felt so damn tender, like I got punched in it by Yang.

The memories started to come back after I had already scooted off of Qrow's lap, the blanket falling off my torso, making me shiver. I brought a hand to my throat to feel around- There was a large bruise that felt like it covered my entire throat. Oh… Oh I see…

I pulled that blanket back around me as fast as I could, back up over my neck as I tried to avoid looking at any of them praying they didn't notice.

Peeking over was a mistake, as I just saw Ruby's silver eyes tearing up with her hand over her mouth. "You shouldn't cry over a stranger, especially suspicious ones." I mumbled as I tried to look anywhere but the others.

"Looks like the Apathy hit you harder than us I guess...Good thing Qrow found you right?" Yang tried to ask. It sounded like she hoped it was that case. I could only give a half hearted noise of acknowledgement of that statement.

"The Apathy? Is that a Grimm?" That name was on the tip of my tongue, I know I read about it somewhere..."Those… Yeah, they're usually really rare though. Where were they?" I latched into them, surely that was why I did that right?

"They were in the cellar, apparently the owner of the farm thought it was a smart idea to round them up and put them down below, keep everyone calm and save on the cost of Hunters. The Apathy usually cause lethargic behavior, and can make people… just lay down like we almost did. They don't cause… they can amplify existing issues I suppose." As Maria explained, I shrunk further into that blanket. I tried to feel what ever I was supposed to feel; remorse, joy at being saved, or relief. I couldn't find any of those except.. a regret at being rescued.

"Anyway, we're away from there so its fine now. How much longer till Argus?" I tried to deflect the subject, but I could see people weren't having it. They all had different stages of worry on their face, with Ruby being in full blown sadness, puppy eyes included. "I'm fine, lets drop it." I grumbled as they all looked like they had something to say.

"Fine? Nothing about that was fine! Y-You! Look at me Kobe!" Qrow shouted. I jumped at him raising his voice, and couldn't help the current of fear that ran up my spine at it, but I looked over at him all the same, though not being able to meet his eyes.

Qrow was looking frantic, and even more upset then he usually was, even with drinking. "First time you've said my name." I took a few deep breathes and felt my ears fold "Sorry you had to see… that side of me. Its better if we all just let it go. Just...I don't want to talk right now..." I was able to mumble out as I pulled that blanket tighter around myself.

"You can't just walk away from this Kobe, things like this have to be talked about!" I heard Weiss say from my side, but I kept my eyes glued to the treeline.

"If you don't want to talk right now, that's fine, but we're talking about it later." Qrow decided as if his word was law.

"A man making and taking decisions from me, classic." I mumbled out without looking up and could hear the growling right next to me as I riled them up. "Just… drop it please." I brought my tail forward and hugged it to my chest as I cocooned into that blanket fully, covering my in an attempt to block out whatever self satisfactory dribble they were saying, and to keep that chilling wind off me.

As they all seemed to give up for now I felt sleepy...That rocking of the sled putting me back to sleep. I could only feel disappointment as I slowly drifted off, I just didn't know if it was about me finally passing that final line I set for myself, or in failing at it...

* * *

A/N and here is where the baseline of Kobe's mental state will be for a long while, now that she was pushed past that breaking point. Suicide and depression are really big issues for me, but I know each person experiences it differently, so if anyone needs to talk about it, feel free to PM or comment here, stay safe.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewriting of a story I hadn't published, rewriting for publishing! This will be following volume 6 mostly, and will start branching out on it's own. Please tell me what you think in the comments below!


End file.
